


Amours Incompatibles

by Sidemony



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemony/pseuds/Sidemony
Summary: Marinette aime Adrien. Chat Noir aime Ladybug. Mais ils ne connaissent pas l'identité secrète de leur partenaire. Comment confronter ces deux amours qui semblent incompatibles ?





	1. Chapitre 1

Marinette était tranquillement installée dans sa chambre, en train de designer une de ses créations, lorsque son portable vibra. Elle saisit nonchalamment son téléphone, pensant naturellement qu'il s'agissait d'un message d'Alya, sans doute pour lui faire part de sa récente rencontre avec Ladybug, mais manqua le faire tomber lorsqu'elle réalisa que la personne qui lui envoyait  un message n'était autre qu'Adrien.

Son Adrien.

Elle reprit avidement son téléphone et s'empressa d'ouvrir le sms.

 **Adrien**   **:**   _Hey Marinette !!_

Marinette resta rêveuse devant ces mots. Il n'y en avait peut-être que deux, et ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais tout ce qui provenait d'Adrien la laissait dans un état second. Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et répondit au mannequin.

**Marinette :** _Salut Adrien ! Comment vas-tu ?_

L'avantage des messages, c'est que Marinette pouvait parler sans bafouiller à Adrien. Elle reçut une autre notification bien rapidement.

 **Adrien**   **:**   _Très bien et toi ?_

Le sourire aux lèvres, Marinette allait s'empresser de lui répondre. Cependant, elle se demanda soudain quelle pouvait être la raison des messages qu'Adrien envoyait à Marinette. Ils ne communiquaient que très rarement par téléphone, et elle fut soudain prise d'appréhension, craignant qu'il ne lui annonce qu'il avait découvert son amour pour lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments. En effet, ce sont des choses toujours très gênantes à dire face à face, et les messages étaient donc le meilleur moyens pour annoncer ce genre de choses.

L'imagination de la jeune fille était décidément bien trop débordante.

**Marinette :** _Ça va..._

Les points de suspension qu'elle avait rajouté inquiétèrent sans doute le garçon qui répondit rapidement :

**Adrien :** _Mmh... Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, les amis sont faits pour ça :)_

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était  _justement_  parce qu'ils étaient amis et pas plus que ça qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui livrer cette réponse.

**Marinette :** _Non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien ^^_

**Adrien :** _Si tu le dis ;)_

Le smiley que lui avait envoyé le jeune blond fit rougir Marinette, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la même expression sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait.

**Adrien :** _Je voulais te parler de quelque chose..._

Le cœur de Marinette tressaillit dans sa poitrine. Que voulaient bien dire ces trois points de suspension ?

**Marinette :** _Vas-y !! Je t'écoute ^^_

Le smiley plutôt nonchalant qu'avait laissé Marinette ne reflétait absolument pas son état d'esprit. Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se mette au yoga, ce garçon lui faisait totalement perdre la tête et elle avait besoin d'apprendre à déstresser.

Surtout que le message suivant était bien pire que le précédent.

**Adrien :** _Ok... Ca risque de te paraître bizarre mais... je suis amoureux ^^'_

Hein ?? Quoi ??

**Marinette :** _Quoi ??_

Ses mains serraient tellement fort le téléphone que, si elle avait été sous l'apparence de Ladybug, elle l'aurait certainement détruit. Amoureux ? Adrien ? Mais pourquoi venait-il lui dire ça, là, maintenant !

Tikki, qui avait suivi la conversation entre les deux adolescents, essaya de calmer Marinette :

 - Tout va bien Mari, peut-être qu'il s'agit de toi !

Mais les paroles de la kwami ne semblèrent pas soulager la jeune héroïne, dont le stress ne fit qu'augmenter.

 - Mais Tikki, si c'est ça, je fais quoi ? Je ne suis pas prête moi, j'ai besoin des conseils d'Alya ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi. Oh non, je suis sûre que c'est Chloé !

Elle essaya cependant de se reprendre en main, tant bien que mal.

**Marinette :** _Je veux dire... de qui ?_

**Adrien :** _Euh..._

Evidemment, il n'allait pas lui dire. Ce serait bien trop facile sinon ! Cependant, Marinette cru que son cœur allait lâcher quand il lui envoya un nouveau message.

**Adrien :** _Ladybug... je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais je l'admire vraiment, et puis...  c'est une fille incroyable !_ _Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas de moi... enfin j'imagine... je ne sais pas comment l'aborder !! Et je me suis dit que tu serais la personne idéale. C'est comme une impression que j'ai, que toi seule peux m'aider._

**Adrien :** _Marinette ?_

**Adrien :** _Mari ?_

**Adrien :** _Tu es toujours là ?_

Le cerveau de Marinette avait officiellement cessé de fonctionner.

Adrien était amoureux de Ladybug.

De son alter-ego.

D'elle.

Enfin, techniquement, ce n'était pas  _elle_  en tant que Marinette, mais c'était quand même elle.

Cependant, elle pensa soudainement à quelque chose. Qui la gênait énormément. Immédiatement, elle tapa une réponse sur son clavier.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La seule et unique personne à me connaître sous ma forme de Ladybug, c'est Chat Noir. Tu comprends bien que personne d'autre, et cela inclut Adrien, ne peut réellement éprouver de l'amour pour moi. De toute façon, Chat Noir est bien trop dragueur, alors je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre fleur bleue à tomber amoureux de sa partenaire."

**Marinette :** _Euh... Tu es sûr de vraiment l'aimer ? Est-ce que tu peux vraiment aimer une fille sans savoir qui elle est vraiment ?_

Voilà ce qui dérangeait tellement Marinette. Comment Adrien pouvait-il être tombé amoureux de son alter-égo, quand elle ne l'avait croisé sous cette forme  _en tout et pour tout_ qu'une seule fois ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

Personne ne connaissait réellement Ladybug. Ce qu'il croyait être de l'amour n'était sans doute qu'une grande admiration, et l'explication était en soi assez plausible ; après tout, elle sauvait Paris toutes les deux semaines et savait qu'elle était populaire.

\- Ah, ces adolescents avec beaucoup trop d'hormones, qui s'enflamment pour un rien...

Un petit toussotement se fit entendre. Haussant un sourcil, Marinette tourna la tête et découvrit son kwami qui la fixait, un sourire collé sur son visage.

 - Eh bien, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tikki ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

 - Je connais moi une adolescente qui en a beaucoup, des hormones... Surtout en présence d'un blondinet...

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel.

 - Ce n'est pas la même chose, Tikki ! Je connais Adrien, moi, alors que lui n'a jamais parlé qu'une seule fois à Ladybug !

 - Mais qui te dit qu'il ne ressent pas  _réellement_  quelque chose pour toi ? s'exclama la petite créature rouge.

Perplexe, Marinette répliqua aussitôt.

 - Mais enfin, pour aimer quelqu'un, il faut la connaître personnellement ! Ce n'est pas en se basant sur mes actions héroïques qu'il peut développer des sentiments pour moi, c'est juste insensé !

Tikki restait peu encline à approuver Marinette, alors celle-ci continua.

 - La seule et unique personne à me connaître sous ma forme de Ladybug, c'est Chat Noir. Tu comprends bien que personne d'autre, et cela inclut Adrien, ne peut réellement éprouver de l'amour pour moi. De toute façon, Chat Noir est bien trop dragueur, alors je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre fleur bleue à tomber amoureux de sa partenaire.

Sa kwami haussa un sourcil, l'air perplexe, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire, Maître Fu le lui avait bien fait comprendre, ils le découvriraient en temps venu...

Le portable de Marinette vibra de nouveau, ne laissant pas à la jeune fille le temps de continuer sa discussion avec Tikki.

**Adrien :** _Bien sûr que c'est possible ! Et puis, avec ou sans le masque, Ladybug reste la même personne._

Réprimant un soupir, Marinette se dit que si Adrien connaissait son identité, il n'aurait sans doute pas dit la même chose.

**Marinette :** _Adrien... je ne veux sincèrement que du bien pour toi, et je ne pense pas que Ladybug soit la fille qu'il te faille. Qui te dit que derrière le masque ne se cache pas une fille sans intérêt ?_

En y réfléchissant, Marinette réalisa qu'elle venait en quelque sorte de mettre un rateau au garçon qu'elle aimait. Quelle ironie, elle qui ne parvient pas à aligner deux mots devant le mannequin ! Elle soupira.

**Adrien :** _Je ne te demande pas de me conseiller si je dois l'aimer ou non, mais la façon dont je doit m'y prendre pour l'aborder. Pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec elle ? Laisse-lui au moins une chance !_

S'il savait que la personne qu'il était en train de blâmer n'était autre que son "prétendu" amour... Marinette avait de la peine à envoyer ces messages, mais elle se devait de le faire.  _Il ne l'aimait pas réellement_.

**Marinette :** _Je ne dis ça que pour ton bien Adrien._

**Adrien :** _Il faut croire que je me suis trompé. Je croyais pouvoir compter sur ton aide, mais apparemment non. Quel est le problème avec Ladybug ? Tu es jalouse ?_

Si la situation avait été différente, Marinette aurait certainement ri. Jalouse d'elle-même ? Quand elle y repensait, cependant, elle se dit que quelque part, c'était peut-être le cas. Cela faisait mal de voir qu'Adrien s'intéressait plus à une super héroïne dont il ne connaissait même pas la personnalité qu'à sa camarade de classe qu'il voyait tous les jours. Si forte sous la forme de Ladybug, et si maladroite en civile. C'est évident, si Marinette n'avait pas été Ladybug, elle aurait sans doute envié cette dernière.

**Marinette :** _Adrien..._

**Adrien :** _Merci quand même. Salut Marinette._

Le ton sec de sa phrase faillit arracher une larme à Marinette, qui s'en voulait presque de ses paroles. Elle posa son portable et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un grand soupir, épuisée par sa journée. Vraiment, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile de mener une double vie, et cela menait parfois à des situations totalement surréalistes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok... Peut-être - je dis bien peut-être - que Marinette me plaît aussi un peu. Mais c'est Ladybug que j'aime ! Et je ne peux pas aimer deux filles à la fois."

Adrien reposa son téléphone, quelque peu énervé par les propos de Marinette. De quel droit se permettait-elle de juger Ladybug sans même la connaître ? Et comment pouvait-elle aussi sûrement affirmer que ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa Lady n'était rien d'autre que de l'admiration ? Certes, sa partenaire l'avait toujours impressionné, mais ce qu'il ressentait était plus fort. Il était amoureux d'elle, et Marinette ne lui ferait pas penser le contraire.

Pensif, il décida de contacter son meilleur ami, qui serait peut-être à même de lui donner des conseils  _plus utiles_  que ceux de Marinette.

Adrien avait bien essayé de cacher son amour pour l'héroïne, mais lorsqu'il avait invité Nino chez lui pour travailler sur un exposé il y a un mois, et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas changé son fond d'écran représentant Ladybug et qu'il n'avait pas enlevé les photos de cette même personne, qui étaient accrochés au mur, il était déjà trop tard. Nino lui avait posé tellement de questions qu'il avait été impossible pour Adrien de mentir à propos de ses sentiments, et il avait tout avoué à son meilleur ami.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, celui-ci l'avait soutenu et lui avait proposé son aide, après avoir juré ne pas toucher  _un seul mot_ de cette conversation à Alya, qui aurait sans aucun doute crié cette information sous tous les toits, à qui veut l'entendre. La jeune journaliste n'était en effet pas réputée pour sa discrétion, et Adrien voulait éviter d'ébruiter cette information, qui serait parvenue dès lors jusqu'aux oreilles de Ladybug. Et Adrien n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face.

Il pensa alors avec effroi qu'après la réaction de Marinette, celle-ci en parlerait sûrement à sa meilleure amie, qui n'est autre qu'Alya. Franchement, quelle idée avait-il eu d'en parler à Marinette ?

 **Adrien :** _Hey !! Comment ça va ?_

 **Nino :** _Ça va ça va et toi ? ^^ Ça avance avec ta Ladybug ?_

 **Adrien :** _Justement, en parlant de ça... je croyais que Marinette pourrait m'aider mais elle n'a pas été très gentille avec Ladybug :/_

 **Nino :** _Ah bon ?_

Adrien imaginait très bien l'air pensif qu'arborait son meilleur ami en ce moment-même.

 **Adrien :** _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 **Nino :** _Il y a forcément une raison à ça. Et je crois avoir trouvé... ;)_

 **Adrien :** _Ah... Et c'est quoi ?_

Encore une fois, il prit plaisir à imaginer la réaction de son ami. Apparemment, la raison semblait évidente pour Nino, et celui-ci était probablement déjà en train de désespérer qu'Adrien ne comprenne pas de quoi il s'agissait. Mais, et c'était comme ça depuis qu'il est tout petit, Adrien n'avait jamais été très perspicace. C'était un très bon élève, mais quand la réponse se trouvait sous son nez, il ne la voyait pas.

 **Nino :** _Et bien..._

C'était bien le genre de Nino ça, à faire durer le suspense. A force de côtoyer Alya, il avait été contaminé par ses habitudes de journaliste.  _Ils faisaient bien la paire ces deux-là_ , pensa en souriant Adrien, qui connaissait les sentiments de son meilleur ami.

Il se pressa de déverrouiller son portable lorsqu'un nouveau message de Nino lui parvint.

 **Nino :** _Marinette est juste jalouse !!_

Le jeune mannequin rougit instantanément sans trop savoir pourquoi, avant de secouer la tête pour chasser cette idée. Bien qu'il eut émis celle-ci lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Marinette et que cette dernière avait mal réagit à propos de Ladybug, il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot. Certes, Marinette était son amie, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'Adrien pouvait l'être de Nino, ou même d'Alya. Et, comme l'avait si bien souligné Marinette - il ne put s'empêcher de grogner en repensant à leur conversation - il faut connaître la personne avant de tomber amoureux d'elle. Il estimait qu'il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Marinette, et bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec ses paroles, c'était bien l'opinion de la jeune fille qui n'avait sans doute pas été émise par hasard ; à coup sûr cela s'appliquait à Marinette-même.

Comme si elle le connaissait par cœur ! Il regrettait parfois de ne pas être plus proche de la jeune fille.

Il décida donc de jouer la carte de l'innocence.

 **Adrien :** _Jalouse ? Mais de qui ?_

Il adorait faire tourner Nino en bourrique.

 **Nino :** _T'es pas sérieux mec !_

 **Nino :** _De Ladybug évidemment !_

 **Adrien :** _Quoi ?? Tu veux dire que..._

 **Nino :** _...Marinette est amoureuse de toi ? Et oui mec..._

Savoir que son ami allait dire ça est une chose, l'entendre - ou plutôt le voir l'écrire - en est une autre. Mais Adrien n'était pas dupe, le comportement de Marinette envers lui n'était absolument pas celui d'une jeune fille amoureuse.

 **Adrien :** _Nino, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, nous sommes seulement amis !_

 **Nino :** _Alors explique-moi pourquoi elle bégaye et rougit tout le temps en ta présence ?_

Nino avait marqué un point, c'est vrai. Mais Adrien avait toujours aimé avoir le dernier mot, et il voulut donc prouver à son ami qu'il avait tord.

 **Adrien :** _Elle est juste timide ! C'est dans sa nature._

 **Nino :** _Ah oui ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme ça avec moi_

 **Adrien :** _Nino, pas ce smiley s'il-te-plait. Et puis, elle te connait depuis plus longtemps, c'est simplement pour ça !_

 **Nino :** _Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi elle parle normalement avec Alya alors qu'elle vous connait tous les deux depuis aussi longtemps l'un que l'autre ?_

 **Adrien :** _C'est une fille._

 **Nino :** _Mais après tout si vous n'êtes qu'amis quelle différence cela fait d'être une fille ou un garçon ?_

 **Adrien :** _Nino..._

Mais en réalité il n'avait rien à rajouter. Il répondit simplement :

 **Adrien :** _Je ne veux pas le croire. De toute façon, je suis amoureux de Ladybug. Alors je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux dire, jamais je ne sortirai avec Marinette._

  **Nino :** _Ok ok si tu le dis... :)_

 **Adrien :** _S'il-te-plaît arrête tes stupides sous entendus..._

 **Nino :**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que, si Adrien n'avait pas été là, elle s'intéresserait sans doute bien plus à Chat Noir, mais elle écarta bien vite cette idée en rougissant. Il était question d'Adrien, alors pourquoi ses pensées dérivaient-elles sur son Chaton ?"

Marinette ne savait pas quoi faire. D'une part, Adrien se croyait amoureux de son alter ego - ce qui était impossible - mais en plus, maintenant qu'elle avait essayé de le persuader que ses sentiments pour Ladybug étaient faux, il la détestait !

Elle décida de joindre Alya, sa meilleure amie saurait certainement lui prodiguer quelques conseils.

**Marinette :** _Alya !! J'ai besoin de toi !_

Même pas trente secondes plus tard, la jeune fille recevait déjà une réponse de l'apprentie journaliste. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire, Alya savait être réactive quand on avait besoin d'elle.

**Alya :** _Mari ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

Que dire à Alya ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas raconter le dilemme dans lequel elle était prise !

**Marinette :** _Je... je crois qu'Adrien ne m'aime pas..._

**Alya :** _Quoi ? D'où tu sors ça toi, vous êtes de très bons amis ! Et laisse-moi te dire que vous pourriez même être plus, j'en suis persuadée..._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et bien... Sans t'en dire plus, il se peut que Ladybug n'aime pas qui je suis vraiment au fond de moi. Je parais peut-être sage et timide mais je... euh... on va dire qu'elle m'a vu sous un autre jour. Je veux qu'elle m'apprécie avec mes défauts."

**Marinette :** _Euh... Salut Adrien_

Marinette reprit son souffle. Elle stressait énormément de la réaction d'Adrien, qui après tout pouvait légitimement lui en vouloir, après tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur Ladybug.

**Adrien :** _Salut Mari !_

Marinette était étonnée ; pour l'instant, Adrien ne semblait pas manifester la moindre once de colère envers sa camarade, et cela la soulageait.

**Marinette :** _Tu... tu n'es plus fâché contre moi ?_

C'était à peine croyable. Même par message, Marinette continuait à bégayer avec Adrien ! Ce garçon lui avait définitivement volé son cœur. Et sa parole, pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

 

 

Du côté d'Adrien, les choses n'étaient pas plus simples. Celui-ci ne savait en effet toujours pas comment réagir avec Marinette. Devait-il... devait-il prendre en compte les sentiments qu'il éprouvait malgré lui pour son amie ? Ou devait-il se contenter d'aimer Ladybug, qui lui semblait inaccessible ? Cela dit, rien ne prouvait qu'il avait plus de chance avec Marinette. Mais Nino avait raison ; il fallait qu'il fasse un choix.

**Marinette :** _Désolée de m'être emportée contre Ladybug tout à l'heure._

Adrien soupira. Il avait peut-être réagit trop excessivement, lui aussi. Oui, Marinette n'aurait pas dû juger aussi durement quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ; mais après tout, pouvait-il affirmer qu'il connaissait mieux Ladybug ? Tous les efforts qu'il faisait en tant que Chat Noir pour en apprendre plus sur sa Lady, celle-ci les refoulait, craignant qu'ils ne découvrent leurs identités respectives. Les choses n'étaient pas faciles à vivre avec elle.

**Adrien :** _Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. Et puis, tu as peut-être raison Mari... Je n'ai aucune chance avec Ladybug :(_

**Marinette :** _Ne dis pas ça, tu es un garçon incroyable !!_

La réponse de Marinette lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle était tellement gentille, tellement attentionnée ! Comment Chloé pouvait-elle continuer à agir comme une peste avec elle ?

 **Adrien :** _Ah oui ? Un garçon incroyable, dis-tu ?_


End file.
